Sous la lune de verre
by Little Mina
Summary: After a FREAK accident, Walter finds himself burdened with a teenage Godchild. AxI, PxOC. Read and review, but constructive criticism only!
1. Late Arrivals

* * *

Why a good evening to you all! 

I don't own Hellsing, or anything like Hellsing, so do not sue!

I also do not own the manga, under the glass moon, I just thought the title would be perfect for this story.

**Sous la lune de verre**

_(Under the glass moon)_

**1:Late arrivals**

"I don't understand," the man said, slowly, "how is it... that she has been left to me?"

"Well it's very simple Mr. Dollneaz." The lawyer turned, taking a long drag from the cigarette he held in his ashen fingers. "At her christening, you were named her Godfather, and regardless of whether or not you've had any communication with the deceased over the years, you still retain the title over the child."

"I hardly think she's a child," Walter replied, this whole situation was beginning to give him a headache.

"She is not yet 18 years of age, until that time, she is your responsibility."

Walter turned sharply, walking through the red door he had entered only twenty minutes before.

How was he going to tell Integra?

Another sixteen year old - God he thought dealing with Integra had been hard enough.

* * *

_later that evening_

Integra stared at him as though he were proposing marriage.

"Out of the question."

"I know, but it seems I don't have a choice in the matter, Sir Integra."

Integra tipped her head backwards, "Gods, how old is this girl?"

"Sixteen."

"Is she even aware of vampires?" She asked plainly, getting directly to the point.

"I have no idea, I lost communication with her and her family when she was about three or so."

A long silence echoed through the room, broken only by Integra's final sigh.

"Christ."

* * *

As she stepped off the plane, Miss Stellaluna Belle stared desperately for a familiar face. 

Maybe she could remember this Godfather of hers.

_... ... ... ... after twenty minutes ... ... ... ..._

Apparently not.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went to a vending machine to quench the pang in her stomach.

_'Airplane food always tastes so funky_.' She though, trying desperately to subdue her violet hair. '_Damn static electricity.'_

So, armed with a trusty snickers bar, she sat and waited.

**Two hours later she was still waiting.**

She was about to call it quits and just walk out when she spotted an older gentleman with a sign running through the double doors of the arrival area.

They both regarded one another for a moment, before he turned heel. Walking back the way he came.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

Hmmm... had to get all formalities out of the way before the fun can begin! How will Luna fair in the Hellsing manor? You'll just have to wait and see... 


	2. A False sense of Place

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Two: A False sense of Place**

Stepping throught the large and rather ominous doors, Luna tried to keep an emotionless face.

'This is... incredible.' She thought to herself, following her Godfather closely.

"So this is where you live huh?"

"Yes. This is the Hellsing manor, and I have been in the service of the Hellsing family for... oh, about forty years now."

Luna nodded, still trying to keep Walter from realizing she was actually excited.

The ride from the airport had been like pulling teeth. Both individuals, not particularly excited about his/her newfound company.

Luna really couldn't understand this at all, weren't Godfather's supposed to be all sentimental towards their Godchildren?

She thought she'd be lucky if he didn't smother her in her sleep.

Walter stopped suddenly; they had reached yet another large door.

Once opened, she saw a long hallway, with several doors connecting to rooms that seemed to have been scattered randomly throughout the space.

"These are my rooms," the older man said, "yours is through here. There really shouldn't be any reason for you to leave this place," he looked down at her, making sure to maintain eye contact. "So I would prefer if you refrained from roaming around the manor."

'_Damn.' _She thought wistfully_, 'yeah I don't see that rule really lasting.'_

Walter turned to leave, handing her a set of keys.

"Dinner is at seven, although you don't have to eat with me if you don't want to. There's a library through that door there," he pointed to the left, "so you can read."

'_I know your mother was very found of books.'_

"Umm, thank you." She said, startling Walter from his thoughts.

He turned heel, and she was alone.

'_This would be so much easier if you didn't look like her.'_

'_God even her speech patterns are the same.'_

"Gabrielle," he murmured softly, stepping outside and allowing the rain to consume his form.

* * *

It'd been three weeks. 

Three weeks of totally solitude, broken only occasionally by Walter coming to "check up" on her.

She had tried to go outside and explore, but found that he often locked the door behind him.

'_That man keeps the weirdest hours_' she thought.

Of all the keys in her hand, not one of them fit the top lock on the door.

'_Crap.'_

She read, played on her laptop, im-ing old friends and checking her email a little too often.

'_Gee whiz, don't I wish someone would just come along and shoot me alre...'_

'_Wait, what the hell was that?'_

A banging sound begins to flow into the large room, soft at first, but growing ever louder.

Luna took a few step towards the window when... it _shattered_, revealing the offending noise maker.

Make that noise makers.

As she stared ahead at the ghouls, only one thought came into her mind.

'_This is going to suck.'_

* * *

Ghouls = bad, so how's Luna going to do locked in Walter's rooms... and who the heck is Gabrielle??!? Next chapter the whole Hellsing gangs gonna be there for a good ol' fashoined brawl... all the cool kids are doing it. ;D - you know you wanna stay and find out what's going to happen. Again thank you very much for the reviews! 


End file.
